Just A Dream
by BonesFan12
Summary: My first story, it's inspired by 'Just A Dream' by Carrie Underwood. Bones tries to cope when Booth passes away at war. Thanks!
1. The Worst Thing Possible

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Since I'm new I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, but it's okay if you don't review. Sorry for the short chapter, I thought it would be best for the story though._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the storyline_

* * *

There was a quite knock at Dr. Temperance Brennan's door. She looked up hopeful, wishing that it was her partner, finally coming home.

"Dr. Brennan?" A man dressed in a military uniform looked at her with sorrowful eyes, a letter in his hand.

She just stared at him. She didn't want the next moment to come.

Angela had seen the visitor come in and was now standing next to him in the doorway, staring at what was in his hand. She looked at Brennan, and then stuck her hand out to take the letter herself. The man looked at Brennan, who shook her head slightly yes, and then gave the letter to Angela.

Brennan stared at Angela as she opened the envelope, but then had to look away, too terrified that her worse fears would come true.

Two months ago, Seeley Booth, Brennan's partner and best friend, had gone to war in Iraq. She, along with the other squints, had begged him to stay, but Booth wanted to serve his country.

Brennan heard Angela gasp, and turned her eyes back to her. As soon as she saw the tears in Angela's eyes her heart nearly stopped.

"No," her voice barely made a noise, but then she found her strength, "**NO!**"

Angela rushed over to capture her friend in a tight hug.

* * *

_Thanks __again for reading! I will try and update soon._


	2. Too Many Tears

_Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the characters, Hot Blooded, or Foreigner_

* * *

It had been a week since her life had fallen apart. She had cried, stopped eating, stopped sleeping, everything someone would do if the person they were madly in love with were dead. But Brennan wasn't in love with Booth, so why was she acting like this? It wasn't logical, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. She was trying to go on with her life, but his image kept coming into her mind. The picture of that giant grin that always made her happy, was now almost too much to take. She had attempted to go to work once, but Angela had forced her to go home and be a normal person for once, and Brennan hadn't objected.

Angela had been there for Brennan since the news, and as much as she hated to admit it, Brennan enjoyed and was thankful for her company and comfort. Angela had slept over every night but one, the one where Brennan had forced her to leave, insisting that she was perfectly fine. Even then Angela had only gone home for 20 minutes to pick up a blanket and pillow so she could sleep in the hallway outside of Brennan's apartment door. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Brennan had realized that right after that had found out, and she was incredibly thankful for her.

Now, Brennan was trying to pick up her apartment as much as humanly possible for how she was feeling right now. She had collected all of the dirty clothes in her hamper, which wasn't much seeing as to she had only changed three times. She was still in a tee-shirt, sweatshirt, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks, complimentary of Angela, who had insisted that she take them. Brennan actually had the radio on, which was very rare for her, and the song came on, 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. It was too much and, with a freshly cleaned skirt in her hand, her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

About five minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Ange," Brennan whispers her friends name. "Come in, the doors open" Her voice cracked twice from crying.

Brennan wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stand up. After several attempts, she finally managed to stand and shut off the radio. She resumed her laundry with watery eyes just as Angela walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Angela asked her friend as she went over to join her in folding clothes.

As Angela got to her best friend she noticed how cold the clothes were. This was wrong, she realized. The clothes had just come out of the dryer, so they should be warm. She looked up at Brennan and noticed the red eyes and nose and the wrinkles in the skirt where she had been squeezing it.

"Brennan…" Angela put down the socks she was folding and pulled Brennan into a hug. "I hate seeing you like this sweetie, I wish I could do something"

"You can't Ange. He's gone. There's nothing anyone can do. The only way we could've saved him was to keep him here, but I couldn't do it, Ange. I tried, but I couldn't…" Her sentence was interrupted by a new flow of tears. Brennan was surprised at how many tears she had when she hadn't drank nearly that much fluids, but then again, not much was logical these days.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! I would appriciate a review, but you don't have to. :)  
_


	3. Last Time

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm having so much fun writing this, although it's kind of making me depressed. LOL. If you've heard the song 'Just A Dream' by Carrie Underwood, you know why I'm writing such a tragic story. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. And again, I apologize for all of the short chapters. I really do try to make them long, but I've always had trouble with it._

_I have updated this chapter and added some to it, so I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the storyline_

_That Night…_

Brennan had stopped crying and her and Angela were in sleeping bags on her living room floor. Brennan had been thinking about the past week, still wondering why she couldn't eat and sleep and how her eyes were producing that many tears. She finally came to a realization.

"Ange," Brennan whispered to her friend who was lying next to her.

Angela stretched a little and then turned to Brennan. "Yeah sweetie?"

Brennan looked over at Angela, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No sweetie, what's up?"

"It's all irrational"

"What is?"

"Being in love."

"Oh my gosh, sweetie. You were in love with Booth!"

Brennan winced at the mention of his name. She had been trying to avoid saying it and hearing it for the past week. Every time she heard it there was a pain in her stomach. It felt like there was a hole in her already, and every time she was reminded of him, the hole got wider and burned more.

"I didn't say that, I just said love is irrational. Every time I love someone , something happens to them or they leave me. I loved Zach like a brother, and look what happened to him. And then there's my parents and brother who left, and now…" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. "Oh my gosh, Ange, I think I was in love with him." Brennan didn't say his name, but she could still feel the tears trying to creep their way past her eyes to her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I know. The way you used to look at him, the way you smiled whenever he walked into the room, and sweetie, everyone knows that he felt the same way about you. He was just too scared of getting pushed away, so he feared getting closer." Angela smiled slightly at the memories of Booth and Brennan staring at each other with the biggest grins on their faces.

"It's too late though, Ange. It's too late, he's gone."

Brennan cried herself to sleep while Angela sat next to her, helpless to her mourning best friend.

When Brennan woke up the next morning, Angela was still asleep. She took this free time to think about Booth. He had always kept his promises to her, but this time he failed to. He had promised to never hurt her, to never leave, and he had broken both of those promises to her. She tried to think of one other time he had broke his promises. She could only think of one. When he had 'died'. She remembered how she felt, how she tried to forget about it and pretend that Booth had been just a partner, so being upset wasn't necessary. She had tried that method, the forget about it method, and it hadn't worked to well. She still had to force food down her throat and take sleeping pills to get to sleep. She still had gone to his apartment and cried for hours on his couch with his socks and belt buckle on. This time, she decided that wasn't going to work, so she took it as much as she could like a 'normal person'. Not much changed from the last time, except the fact that she admitted to being sad and missing him. She thought about that for a moment, not much had changed from last time. Last time Booth wasn't really dead, so this time…

"Angela! Wake UP! He's coming home! Booth's coming back!" Brennan shook her friend harshly, trying to get her up so she could tell her what she had just figured out.

"Wha... huh? Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Angela looked at Brennan with troublesome eyes. _'She's going crazy. Poor thing…'_

"Remember last time he 'died', he wasn't really dead. It's the same this time, Ange. He's not really dead! He didn't break his promise, he couldn't do it Ange, so he's really alive! He's coming back home soon. I just have to wait." Brennan had a big grin on her face and was now getting up to eat.

Angela didn't know what to say. She knew that Brennan was hurting inside, and she didn't want to stop the happiness that just came over her, but she knew that Brennan wasn't right. Last time, Booth had gotten shot, not in war, but by a crazy woman who was aiming at Brennan. This time, Booth had gone to war, and died a hero to the country. Angela sat there looking at Brennan who was happily pouring milk over her Cheerio's.

"Sweetie…" She started.

Brennan didn't hear her. She was too busy brushing her hair for the first time in four days. Angela could see how much Brennan believed that she was right, and she couldn't take it. Tears were suddenly coming from her eyes. She wasn't crying because Booth was gone, or because Brennan wasn't accepting his death, but she was crying tears of joy. She finally saw Brennan happy, for the first time in over a week.

Brennan had made the decision. She was going to work today. She looked at the clock and noticed she was right on time. She took her cereal bowl into her bedroom and started to pick out an outfit. She saw something red, and since she was in a happy mood, decided to look at the bright colored piece of clothing. It was a dress. Brennan recognized the dress and tried to figure out where she had gotten it.

'_Vegas…'_ Brennan remembered the dress from being undercover as Roxie and Tony in Vegas. She remembered how Booth looked at her when she had tried on the black dress that he had gotten her, and she felt sadness in her throat, but then remembered that he was coming back. That he had to be coming back, and started smiling again. She decided that a dress was too much for work and settled on a black and white suit instead.

Just as Brennan was about to get changed, Angela walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angela asked sternly.

"I'm going to work Ange. I've already missed a week and I'm running out of vacation time. Besides, there are bodies that need identities and…"

Angela cut her off mid-sentence, "Sweetie, you haven't taken a vacation for years, you must have like three months left of paid vacationing. Look, how about you and I go shopping today? You need food and clothes, and it will help keep your mind off Booth."

"I don't need to keep my mind off of Booth. He's coming back and he needs to know where I am so he can come tell me when he's home. He'll expect me to be in my office at the Jeffersonian, so that's where I'm going to be." Brennan went into her bathroom and slammed the door. Why did Angela insist that Booth wasn't coming back? It was obvious that he was, wasn't it? She got changed and when she was done with that she brushed her teeth and finished brushing her hair. Then Angela knocked on the door. Brennan rolled her eyes, Angela was probably going to try and talk her out of going to work, but she had already made up her mind, so she opened the door.

"Sweetie, really, let's go. Here, put this on." Angela threw a pair of jeans and a blouse at Brennan. "We're going shopping. No arguing or changing my mind. You know me." With that, Angela turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Shopping

_Author's Note:I know this is an extremely short chapter, but it's necessary for the story. Thanks for all of the reviews! _

_Disclaimer:I own nothing but the storyline_

* * *

"Angela, can we please go home now? I'm hungry and my feet hurt!" Brennan begged.

They had been shopping for three hours. One of which was spent getting groceries and dropping them off at Brennan's house. The last two hours had been spent at the mall shopping for clothes, jewelry, and anything else you could imagine. They were now walking past another clothing store, and was trying to talk Angela into leaving before she could realize the store was having a sale.

"Oh no you don't. I know you're trying to avoid the store. Let's go. You need a black dress anyway." Angela kicked herself mentally as soon as she said the last part. It was true, she really did need a black dress, but for Booth's funeral, which she didn't think was happening. Angela knew this would make Brennan mad or upset and tried to change the subject.

"How about we get ice cream for dinner after this?" Angela looked back at Brennan, who had stopped in her tracks at Angela's last comment. She stared at Angela with hurt eyes.

"Why do I need a dress, Ange?" Brennan asked with no expression.

"Forget it, sweetie. You don't need one." Angela tried to brush it away.

"No! I won't forget it Ange! He's not having a funeral because he's not dead! I told you, he's coming home soon!" Brennan was shouting.

"Sweetie, people are staring. Let's go home. Come on." Angela held out her hand.

Brennan just stared at her with watery eyes and backed away. She shook her head in disbelief as she ran the other way.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
_


	5. TV

_Author's Note:I know it's short, but it's pretty important for the story. Sorry about how long it's taking me to update. I really need to work on that..._

**_Disclaimer:I only own the story  
_**

* * *

Angela was thinking about what had happened. She was sitting on a small stool, too small for anyone, even as small as Angela, to actually sit on comfortably. She took another sip of her drink. Water, because she knew Brennan might need to talk later, as much as she had done to her, she was still hopeful, and it would be horrible to be drunk when Brennan was trying to 'act with her heart', as Booth would've put it. Booth. Angela felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of his name. He had been Brennan's best friend. Not herself. She knew Brennan thought of her as a best friend, but Angela knew who the real best friend. It was Booth. He was always there for her, with a shoulder to cry on. He knew what to say, when to say it, he knew so much about her. Some things Brennan had told him things Angela wouldn't find out about for weeks. She sighed and took another sip of her water.

'_Why did he leave her? Not the dying part,' _she shuddered at this thought, _'but the actual leaving part. He would never choose to go to war, to leave Brennan. It just wasn't like him. She was his Bones. It makes no sense!' _Angela groaned. The bartender, who had heard Angela despite the loud noise of the band playing on stage, gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him before getting up and heading for the door.

_Meanwhile_

"You having fun yet?" Paul screamed.

"You leave her alone! Do whatever you want to me, just leave _her_ alone!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his anger and hurt finally breaking through to the surface.

"Fine, whatever you say…" Paul took out the baseball bat and smiled an evil grin.

_Later_

It was her fifth beer. She knew she should stop, but there was too much going on in her life right now. She couldn't stop. There was nothing to stop for. No one to stop for. Booth was gone, Angela might as well be gone, everyone else at the Jeffersonian had avoided her since Booth left for Iraq, and she really didn't have any other friends to talk to. Nobody close enough, anyway. She had finally admitted to herself that he was gone. Not just gone, but actually _gone _gone. She had a black dress laid out on her bed. She had stopped by a store on her way home. She didn't want to admit it, but she had forced herself to. If she told herself he was coming home, coming back to her, and he didn't. If she got her hopes up and he didn't come back. It would be too much. She was already in too much physical and emotional pain too bare, any more would probably drive her to insanity. Even more so than she already was. That wouldn't be good. After a couple of grieving months, if she was lucky, Angela and her would become friends again. After that, if she was even more lucky, maybe the other 'squints' would stop avoiding her, and then she would need her sanity.

She turned on the T.V. Booth had gotten her before leaving. She had only turned it on once, when he had first set it up, just to make him happy. She flipped through the channels and settled on a show about torture weapons used in history. She laughed to herself, a small laugh, but still. She was watching things that people actually got tortured in, on, or with, but yet, she would still rather be doing any of those then be in the situation she was in now. She really had loved him, but he was gone. He was never coming back, ever. Bones rolled her eyes, only the slightest bit, before tears started sliding down her cheeks again.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism too! Thanks!


End file.
